


Wizard and The Princess

by SuseriOtsutsuki



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseriOtsutsuki/pseuds/SuseriOtsutsuki
Summary: The princess doesn't have a prince. She met a wizard who does wonder things without her knowing. E x T
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo
Kudos: 14





	1. Once

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any materiil advantage from this. I own nothing.
> 
> Warning: OOC. Fluff. Gramatical Errors. Cliche. Ficlet. E x T
> 
> Note: The timeline is around Sakura Card Arc and English is not my native language, so please bear with me. I have no beta reader for this story.

A dark-haired boy opened the classroom to find an expected room that he knew even before he arrived. It's empty. No one comes to the school this early unless they are on chores duty. Like him right now. Today is his turn to do the chores with one of his classmate. Seems like the other one still has not come yet, so he put his bag on his desk before started walking to the blackboard to write today's date and the names to do the chores. Hiiragizawa Eriol and….

After he finished, his azures look at the other name beside his name.

…Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eriol turned around to see the desk in front of his desk, the girl who always sit there still has not come. It makes him wondering about the girl. Why she hasn't come yet? It's been a while since he transferred here and both of them always have the same schedule to do the chores. Usually she comes after one or two minutes after him so they can do their duties together. Even though it's still early in the morning and the other kids still not there yet, he knew it's late from her habits. He took a look to the window and there is no sign nor any aura of her, but he can sense his other classmate in school's gate.

Realizing that he needs the chores to be done before others come and didn't have the time to wait for her, Eriol move his fingers to use his magic and done with the chores before any body step in to the class. At that time, he sense her presence in front of class's door, quickly he approaches the door and opens it.

"Ah!" The amethyst eyes look surprised that her classmate appeared suddenly before her hand reach the door. "Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Daidouji-san," Eriol examines her aura. Definitely, not the usual one. It's not only she is late for the morning's chores. However, in the minute he tried to ask, the girl cut it with a slight bow, "Ohayou gozaimasu." He did the same and listen to her voice a bit more softer when she said, "I'm sorry I'm late for the morning's chores, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"It doesn't matter, Daidouji-san," he noticed her face looks apologetic but also paler than her normal skin. "Is something wro—"

The amethysts not focused and she almost fell to the floor if Eriol didn't catch her in his arms. "Daidouji-san? Are you alright?" His concern evidence in his voice as he held her. Eriol concluded that this is the source of all the unusual thing about her today. She is not feeling well.

.

.

"U-um."

As she tries to open her eyes, she feels something heavy on her forehead. When the amethysts finally shown, the first thing that she saw was the close up of sapphires. "Eh?" She didn't understand at first but then, she feels the warm breath in her cheek and realizes at the same time the sapphires make a distance. "I'm sorry, Daidouji-san," he said as he pulls his head away from hers. "I just want to measure if you have fever or not, I didn't meant any harm," he explained with worried face made her smile weakly.

"It's ok, Hiiragizawa-kun. I'm the one who need to apologize because I'm not helping you with the morning's chores. I'm sorry…"

He returned the smile as he said, "Don't worry about it, Daidouji-san. You are not feeling well. You should rest in here."

Tomoyo looked around and just realized that she in the school infirmary. "The Doctor still has not come, but I already informed our teacher about you. I'll accompany you for a while since no one here. Are you feeling thirsty?" He stood up from the chair beside the bed to reach the glass of water on the table beside her bed. "Oh, no need to—" She sat up when he offered the water with warm smile, "Here, Daidouji-san."

"That's so kind of you, Hiiragizawa-kun," she took the water and drink it. Actually, she doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. As the boy who sits behind her in class, he kindly offer her and it'll be impolite to drop it. To be honest, she doesn't want to be alone in time like this so she said, "Thank you," and smile thankfully.

Eriol smile, "Don't mention it."

"Did the class started already?" She asked when her eyes saw the clock on the wall. Eriol follows her attention and nodding. "It started." He remembered, "Sakura-san and others come before you woke up. She was worried and say that she'll come on the break time," He saw her nodding with weak smile then suggested her to lay down so she will feel better. Tomoyo didn't resist because she feels that she gives her classmate more trouble than it should. As she close her eyes, Eriol is watching her in silent to see the cause of her sick.

As everybody know, Tomoyo always practices in the choir club. Her angelic voice put her on solo contest countless times. Besides the school, she also has so many courses like swimming, painting, arranging flowers, and others. Not to mention, she always beside Sakura whenever she changes the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards and always provides new costumes for her. Although, for this fact, Tomoyo didn't knew that he knew. She has countless activities in one week. It's not a surprise for him that she met her limits.

"Daidouji-san," he smiles, showing his concern, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," her smile still weak, "What is it?"

"Why did you do everything at the same time?" Both of them knew that she has many things other than recording and sewing costumes for Sakura, "Why don't you take your time to do one then the other one or just choose one important to do?" Somehow, he blames himself since he is the one that makes Sakura in trouble with the cards recently which indirectly make Tomoyo stand by for the new costumes between her daily activities as students. "I'm sorry…it's not my place to say this…"

Tomoyo blinked while listening. As far as their relationship, they are only classmates. They calling each other on surname basis. As comparison, Tomoyo has more conversations and spending time with Li than with him. Naturally, she never expects him to lecturing her about her actions. To add, usually she is the one who observes, concerns about others and gives suggestions. So, being in this situation is new for her. She feels warms inside her chest as she understands why he told her this.

"You are so kind, Hiiragizawa-kun," she smiles happily to him. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

It surprised him a bit. He wanted to speak again but she said first, "I don't want to regret, Hiiragizawa-kun. I do the things that only I can do." She closed her eyes. Eriol knew she is referring to Card Mistress's situation. Her best friend may be in danger and she doesn't has any magic to help her like his descendant, so she wants to be near her no matter how dangerous is that. Sewing the clothes while praying those can protect her best friend so that she will come back safely. In another hand, she can't let her mother dissapointed if she didn't follow all the extra courses after school. She is the only child and she loves her mother very much.

"I'm trying my best so I won't regret anything because I can only live once, " she looked at him gently with warm smile.

If it's in normal terms, Tomoyo won't talk her point of view about her choice to do her life. But, today she let her not-so-close classmate knows the things that even Sakura never knew because she can feel his concern about her. The one thing that she didn't expect from him. She owes him. Not knowing that she is not the only one surprised.

Despite his years as The Great Sorcerer and all the wisdom he had from previous life, he thought he'll never be surprised by anything. However, now he got surprised because of a 10 years old girl. With all his powers in hand, he forgot how to feel couldn't do anything about something until the girl remind him. How life becomes so precious if someone put their best in every moment they had and not because how long the lifespan is. In a way, it reminded him why he did all this reincarnate thing so Sakura could fulfill his wish.

Eriol smiled with satisfactory, "I believe you are right."

He stood up again and leaned down towards her face. His palm on her forehead while he used his magic to take her fever and kiss her on the check. Whispering softly to Tomoyo —who are now sleeping because he use his magic—

"Thank you."


	2. Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is around Sakura Card Arc (two days after Sakura gave her Teddy Bear to Yukito) for this chapter.

"Good morning," the dark haired girl greets her friend when she entered the class and sits in her chair. It's just a typical morning like other day. Her friends talk to each other about tv drama or the new shop in their city and others. She just listening to them with smile but actually she didn't pay attention to what they are talking about. The heir of the Daidouji Toys company keeps her smiles on the face as a disguise. Since yesterday, Tomoyo always think about her problem and she couldn't solve it as easily as usual.

"Good morning," said a boy who just came and sit behind her.

Tomoyo turned around and together with her friends replied to his greet in harmony, "Good morning, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Her amethysts locked at the navy blue haired boy while Yamazaki started again with his habit that couldn't stop by Chiharu everytime the new student from England follows his talks. Like always, Li and Sakura would believe everything that they said. She chuckled to see Li and Sakura reactions before looking at the boy again.

.

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

She owes him for his kindness the other day when she was sick. Fortunately, after she rested on school infirmary, her fever went down and she felt very much better. And now, since last night, she keeps thinking how to repay his kindness? Tomoyo thought about it and realized she didn't know much about her classmate. It's been a while since he transferred to Japan and sits behind her but they never had any important conversation that let her know about him. If it's Sakura, maybe Tomoyo would bake a cake or make a new costume. Or if it's Li, she would do her best to support him to be closer to Sakura so he (maybe) can confess his feelings to her.

But this time it wasn't them.

What about him? What she knows about him?

He is kind and a polite boy. Everyone knew that. Although, sometimes he tell lies with Yamazaki and it shows (maybe) mischievous side of him but that doesn't matter to her. If he gets along with Yamazaki better, is it necessary to ask Chiharu about what should to give for a boy like him? No. Even though they get along, doesn't mean they are the same. Hiiragizawa is different.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Yes. He is different. Since that day, Tomoyo watched him longer. She knew he is very skillful in anything. Not only in academics but also in sports. He is very good in making a cake too. Not to mention, he can play piano very well. One time, as Sakura's request, she sang while Hiiragizawa played the piano. He can do everything wonderfully. Oh, how can she repay him?

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Eh?"

The amethysts blinked to see Sakura place her hands on Tomoyo's shoulder and look worried, "Are you okay, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ah," she put smiles to reassure her best friend, "Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention."

Sakura took her hands away of Tomoyo. They are in Sakura's room after school because she needs to measure Sakura's size for the new costume. After it was done, they eat the cake that was made by Sakura's father before her thinking drawn her from reality.

"Are you really okay, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura still worried. Kero flew to Tomoyo's head and put his hand on her forehead, "Yeah, maybe you still have fever. Sakura said you had that a few days ago."

She smiles, "I'm alright, Kero-chan. Thank you for worrying about me." She shook the sun guardian's hand and look at Sakura. "It's just… there is something bothering me."

"What is it?" Sakura and Kero asked at the same time.

"It's… umm…" On second thought, Sakura is quite close to Hiiragizawa. They called each other on first name basis. Maybe Sakura can give her suggestion on what should she gives to repay his kindness. "I want to give a present for someone, but I couldn't think what I should give to that person." Tomoyo chooses not to tell his name because she remembers Sakura wouldn't know what to give to him when he helped her to fix her teddy bear.

"It's easy, Tomoyo," Kero smile proudly, "Bake a cake! No one would protest if you give them sweets!"

Sakura poked him, "If it's you, maybe."

They laugh together then Sakura face Tomoyo again, asked, "That someone, what kind of person? Is it a he or a she?"

"He is…" Tomoyo closed her eyes, remembering about him, "…talented in many ways. Not once I've seen he is angry. He seems always calm and," she remember their time in infirmary school and couldn't resist the urge to smile warmly, "sincere. He is a very kind person. I want to give something for his kindness."

Sakura noticed there is something new on her best friend face. She looks different. Sakura never saw her expression seem so content unless when Tomoyo received gift from her. Even the Card Mistress could feel the happiness on hers that made her smile too, "Is he the one who you love like you said to me when we bought the teddy bear doll's shop?"

Tomoyo look at her. Tilted her head, "I beg your pardon?"

"You had the same look on your face like when you told me that," her answer made Tomoyo blinked in silent while Sakura continued, "Hmmm…. he seems very mature and can do everything, hm?" The Card Mistress look at Tomoyo in horror, "To-Tomoyo-chan… you didn't mean… he… he… is my father, did you?"

"Eh?" Tomoyo shaking her head, "No, he is the same age with us."

Sakura sighed in relief. "I thought it was my father because it sounds too similar," she just laugh. "I know! Why don't you give him your own teddy bear too?"

"Sakura-chan, it's not what you think—"

"No!" Kero flew between them. "Cake is better to give."

"Teddy bear is better!"

"You can't enjoy teddy bear so, cake is definitely better!"

"It isn't to enjoy the food but the feelings inside, Kero-chan!"

Card Mistress and the sun guardian took their time in quarreling while Tomoyo only watching and sometimes chuckling on them.

.

On the dinner with her mother, Tomoyo told her about her daily activities after listening to her mother's complain about her busy day. She told her about went to Sakura's house and it reminds her about what Sakura said. Her best friend asked if Hiiragizawa is the one she loves. It really surprised Tomoyo. She never look at him or thinking about him in that way. Until now, she still cherish Sakura dearly although she doesn't know that but Tomoyo never mind it. However, it's true that Hiiragizawa's kindness touched her.

Is it possible that she—

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi taps her daughter's shoulder.

"Ah, yes, mother?"

"What's wrong? Is something the matter? Is it your fever come again? We should go to doctor," The red haired woman stood in panic. Tomoyo grabs her mother's hand, "It's alright, Mother. I'm fine, please don't worry. It's just there is something on my mind."

"Are you sure, Tomoyo?" She asked and Tomoyo answer with nodding before smiles to her. Sonomi sigh in relief. She pats her daughter's head. "Something bothering you? What is it, Dear?"

To be honest, the owner of angelic voice doesn't want her mother to know. But, she doesn't have much choice since her mother worried about her so Tomoyo told her the same description like what she told Sakura this evening to her mother. Sonomi comments in unhappily tone, "It sounds like Kinomoto-sensei."

The amethysts blinked then shook her head before explaining the same thing like she did to Sakura.

"Oh, well. If you say so," Sonomi smiles and caresses Tomoyo's cheek. "It doesn't matter what you give to him, dear, what matters is your feeling inside it."

It surprised Tomoyo that her mother and her best friend mention about her feelings. It's like there is something that other people know but Tomoyo herself still clueless.

.

With yesterday's conversation in her mind, Tomoyo walking to the music room. The class has finished and Sakura need to stay to do chores with Li. Tomoyo left the duo and searching for the boy who always on her mind for the last few days since she was sick. Near the music room, she can hear the piano was played by someone. It must be him. She got the idea of him in the music room because sometimes he plays the piano there after school to practice. With light steps so the pianist inside didn't hear, Tomoyo reach the door. When she wanted to knock the door, the piano sounds stop followed by a voice, "Please come in, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo opened the door and wondering before said, "Hiiragizawa-kun, how did you know it was me?"

He smiled and look at her walking towards him, "Would you believe if I said I can sense your presence?"

"I believe it must be one of your talent, then," she chuckles when standing beside the piano looking at him. Needles to say that she enjoys his humor like whenever he did with Yamazaki. Or maybe they are close enough so it's become his habit too?

"You think so highly of me, Daidouji-san," he is chuckling too.

"I meant it, Hiiragizawa-kun," said Tomoyo but then Hiiragizawa look up to see her in the eyes. Her heart beat become faster as he offered his hand towards her. "What you want to talk to me isn't that, is it?" His azure eyes looks warmer than before. "Please, sit beside me."

He surprised her twice. Tomoyo almost want to asked how did he knew but then somehow she feels Hiiragizawa would just answer like before. It means he wouldn't let her know so she took his hand and sit beside him. "I know you want to talk to me since you've been watching me these few days." He still smiles at her.

"I'm terribly sorry to make you uncomfortable," Tomoyo frowns with her face full of apologetic looking down to the piano's keys. His azure eyes looks softer and warm towards Tomoyo who missed it when he almost whispering, "In fact, it makes me happy."

What?

Tomoyo look at him, before she could ask, Hiiragizawa did it first, "So, what is it you want to talk?"

"Ah, it's… about my thanks to you because you helped me on the other day when I was sick. I want to give something to you but I couldn't think of anything that would make you happy. So… I want to ask you, is there anything you want that I can give to you? As my gratitude for your kindness." Tomoyo could't delay anymore to show her thanks more than this. She feels on debt so, she tried what her best friend did.

"As long as you are healthy, it's enough for me, Daidouji-san."

She knew he would said that so she add, "It doesn't count, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Hiiragizawa look at her for a few second in silent before asked, "Anything?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Then," he looks down to the her hand in his hand with painful looks on his face, "Can I have your forgiveness?"

The amethyst eyes blinked but didn't say anything so he continued, "I can't say what it is. But, for whatever I will do in the future to you. I never meant any harm but it's something I must do." He looks hurt when face her again, "Will you forgive me?"

It hurts her heart to see him like this. She have no idea what he is talking about so she couldn't imagine to what situation that need her forgiveness. Tomoyo closes her eyes. Asking herself if the boy beside her will ever hurt her in anyway, can she forgive him? It's not easy. She knew it because Hiiragizawa looks so hurts. However, since she experienced his kindness and believe he is truly kind, she put herself together. Tomoyo holds his hands and smile warmly, "I will forgive you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

The boy looks surprised but only a second before holding her hands and smile in relief then kiss her hands softly, "Thank you, Daidouji-san. Thank you."


	3. A Date : Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura Card Arc (Eps. 57) and English is not my native language, so please bear with me. Nakuru/Ruby Moon is a girl in this story.

0Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any materiil advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Cliche. Ficlet. 

It's 9.45 a.m.

Eriol is standing in front of a booth ticket in Tomoeda station. Yesterday, he and the other two girls chose this place as the meeting point. Actually, the time they will meet supposed to be at 10 a.m but he came early because he knew someone will come early too. His lips curve a smile when he heard the footsteps reaching his point. The sapphires behind the wired-glasses looking at the girl wearing a pink dress and twin-tails hair with pink ribbon walking towards him. For a second, he feels like his time froze at the moment her amethysts meet his sapphires.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun," she greets him with smile. He replied the same and Eriol almost didn't notice the company who came with her. "Ah, Hiiragizawa-kun, let me introduce to you, she is my mother, Daidouji Sonomi," the girl said as she is standing between them. "Mother, he is my classmate, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

The boy look at the lady and bow in respect, "Nice to meet you." The short-haired lady smile and bow as reply, "What a polite boy you are, Hiiragizawa-kun. Nice to meet you too."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Is Sakura-chan here already?" Sonomi looking around with hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid she is not here yet, Ma'am," answered Eriol. Her daughter chuckles and adding, "I told you before, Mother. Maybe Sakura-chan will be late."  
Sonomi look down and rumbling about how excited she is to meet Sakura today before going to office since she heard from Tomoyo that they will go together. Then, her eyes look at the boy who just smile to both of them. Suddenly she feels something familiar. "Have we met, Hiiragizawa-kun? You look familiar to me."

"I don't think we have met, Ma'am," he answered in slightly cautious tone because he sense the short-haired lady notice. Now, Sonomi look at the boy closely until she knew from where she feels she knew that boy before. Those smiles, those glasses and not to mention the aura, kinda…

"Ah!" She shouted in shock when finally she remembered. "You look like Kinomoto-sensei," she stated again. "Wait, the boy that Tomoyo once told me…"  
Eriol notice the slightly panic tone in Sonomi's daughter tone when said, "Mother, it's almost time for your meeting, isn't it?"

Sonomi shouted in horror when she saw her watch and say good bye to them before going off to the office. The girl faces him again after waving hand to her mother, "I'm sorry about my mother, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"It doesn't really matter, Daidouji-san. Your mother must be really busy to work in holiday too," Eriol smile to his classmate. She nodded, "Yes, she is."

The dark haired boy try to extend their conversation before some familiar voice took his attention and also hers. "AAAAHHH, I'M LATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLY SUPPI?!" Said a girl with brown reddish hair running in hurry and sounds like quarreling with invisible person. "Ruby Moon…" Of course, Eriol knew who 'Suppi' is, also the winged cat creature hiding in her purse. However, Tomoyo didn't know that and look clueless with Rubby Moon's false form running to their direction and talking to herself. "Isn't she…" The amethyst eyed girl remember meeting her holding Sakura's brother and her name is, "…Akizuki-san?"

"Ah! Master!"

Nakuru Akizuki waving her hands and smile brightly towards Eriol who just smile to her while Spinel Sun in his false form try to get out from her purse to see his master but becomes frozen when he saw him. Not alone. The sun guardian knew he need to stay still or else the unknown girl beside his master will suspicious. However, the moon guardian seems didn't take the same action and just be her usual self like in their house. Eriol let a soundless sigh as she comes closer to him and his classmate.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and then realize her master with someone. "Ah, aren't you the Card Mis—" Eriol put he finger on his lips when she look at him to remind her to not mention anything that may expose their identity, "—I mean, Sakura-chan's friend?"

"Ah, yes, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, nice to meet you, Akizuki-san," The little girl bow a bit and smile politely. "Just Nakuru is fine," she chuckled and lowered her eyes to meet the amethyst. "So, you are Tomoyo-chan," The teenage girl took a close look and make the little girl confused. "Y-yes?"

"Mmmmm, KAWAIIIIIII!" Suddenly, Nakuru hold her tightly. It surprised Tomoyo and just blinked in confusion. She rambling how Sakura is cute but Tomoyo also cute without letting her go. The little girl doesn't know what to say and Eriol feel that. So, he rescued her from his guardian. "She can't breath if you keep doing that," even though her master said that with smiley face and friendly tone, Nakuru knew she needs to stop so she lets her go and standing again while apologizes to the little girl with twin-tails hair.

"No, it's okay," she reassured her and something in the teen's purse took her attention. The cat shape with transparent wings. "It's…"  
The moon guardian follows Tomoyo's eyes and smirk. She took out the sun guardian and showed him to the little girl. "It's my favorite, his name is Suppi~!" She told her excitedly, especially when she mentioned the name. Spinel Sun move his hand a bit as a protest about the name but then keep silent when the little girl commented, "So cute~!"

Nakuru let her holding Suppi. The amethyst eyed girl smiles when she puts him in front of her face, "I'm Tomoyo, Suppi~ Nice to meet you~!"  
As Tomoyo introduce herself, she feels Suppi is similar to Kero-chan. The shape of his head and body, the wings, it's too identical. But, her thoughts about that is gone when Nakuru say, "Are you two on a date?"

"Eh?" The little girl blinks and blushes a bit, trying to look at the boy beside her, who is now look at her too with a tint of slightly pink oh his cheeks. Amethyst meets sapphires then they look away at the same time while Tomoyo give back Suppi to her. Looking at this, Nakuru say, "Aaah, so sweet~ I wish I can go on a date with Touya-kun~ AAAH! I'M LATE TO GO TO MY PART-TIME JOB WITH TOUYA-KUN!" She waves a good bye to them and runs to the station.

Tomoyo and Eriol stood still for a moment in silent. Then, Eriol bows at her, "I apologize to you on her behalf, Daidouji-san."

"Oh, no, it's okay, Hiiragizawa-kun," she smiles gently to him.

"But, she misunderstood about…" The boy look at her in deep, "…us."

Tomoyo feels her cheeks blush again when she heard the last word. "It's…"

Both of them look at each other for a minute and ignore everything around them. Even Eriol didn't realize when a footstep walks closer to them and look at them in confusion because neither of them look at the person who just came. So, that person is coughing to get their attention and it's failed. The amber eyed boy annoyed because of his failure. "Oi," still no reaction. "Oi," he said that in higher voice but zero respond. He then put his voice in more higher tone, "OI!"

They blinked and look at the amber eyes boy. "Oh, Li-kun. Oyahou gozaimasu," said Tomoyo with smile as usual. Eriol also do the same thing, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Li-kun."

Li still look at them suspiciously but try not to ask till Sakura came and they are going together as promised.


	4. A Date: After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Date : Before and After based on Sakura Arc Eps. 57. It's the story before they went to the Teddy Bear Festival and after the event.

"I'm glad both of you are alright," Tomoyo sighed in relief when the elevator opened again and her friends not hurt. She is listening to Sakura who told her how surprised she was when Eriol joins them again and ask them if Sakura or Li was hurt or something. "He was the one who report the error," the amethyst eyed girl explains to Sakura and Li before adding with a bow to him, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun," Sakura smiles to him thankfully, while Li's face look red and he is facing away when said, "A-arigatou."

"I didn't do anything much but if you guys feels like that then I'll say, you're welcome."

The four of them walk out from the building still chatting about the elevator jam and suddenly Sakura look at her watch. "Oh! I almost forgot to prepare dinner! Sorry, Tomoyo, Eriol-kun, Li-kun, I need to go back and buy the ingredients," she apologizes then remember something. "Ah, Tomoyo-chan, you need to wait for your bodyguards to pick you up, right?" Sakura promised her that she would accompany her to wait, Tomoyo smiles gently at her, "It's ok, Sakura-chan. I can wait for them alone. I'll be alright."

"But…"

"How about if I accompany her, Sakura-san?" The blue eyes boy gains their attention. "And Li-kun can walk you home to prepare dinner. What do you think, Daidouji-san?"

Li's face becomes red instantly while Sakura try to refuse because she doesn't want to trouble him. Tomoyo agrees about the idea of Li and Sakura walked home together because it was a great idea. Actually, she is like Sakura, doesn't want to trouble the other party. However, if she refuses then Li will lose the solid reason to walk home together with Sakura. In the end, she said with smile and bow to him, "I'll be in your debt, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"It'll be my honor, Daidouji-san," Eriol did the same.  
"But, but…"

"Sakura-san, it's almost dawn. It's not safe to a girl walk alone, don't you think, Li-kun?" The amber eyed boy look determined in his red face that nodding and said to Sakura in nervous tone, "I-I'll walk you home."

With that, they were waving good byes. After Sakura and Li gone from their sight, Tomoyo is chuckling while saying, "That was a really great idea, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Is that so?" Eriol is chuckling too. "I just think he needs help."

"He does needs help," her chuckles stop when she saw the boy beside him offers his hand to her. Tomoyo looks at that and not understand until Eriol said, "It's not safe for a girl to be alone, let me hold your hand so you won't be alone."

She feels her heart beating faster and her face warmer because the cheeks blushing. The little girl couldn't pressed her smiling lips as her hand being hold by him. A pair of blue eyes look through her. Despite its color more like cool tone, Tomoyo feels warm inside her heart. Their hands that intertwined as they are walking side by side, give a protection feeling for her. She feels safe and protected just by holding his hands. It's weird. To think about it, they are in the same age, although Eriol seems aloof and indifferent than the other boys Tomoyo knew, it still didn't explain this feeling to be safe. But… it's not bad. It's the opposite though, it's a pleasant feeling.

"Daidouji-san," his voice makes her blinking before look at him and smiles. "Yes?"

There are concerns in his blue eyes when he said, "Are you tired? You keep silent for several minutes."

"O-oh, it's okay," she puts her usual smile, "I'm fine, please don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

The girl nods, "Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Maybe we should sit somewhere while waiting for your bodyguards, what do you think, Daidouji-san?"

The amethyst eyed girl silent for a moment. Thinking that if they are sitting now, their hands will separate again. That thought makes her heart feel ache. She doesn't want his hand left hers. "How about we walks around first? There are Teddy Bear Merchandise Shop that I want to see."

Eriol looks at her in silent. It's like he tries to read her mind so Tomoyo facing the other to the shop that she mentioned about. "Do you mind, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I have no objection, Daidouji-san," she looks at him again as he smiles gently to her and she can feel her hand caresses by his. It's like her thought has been seen by him. Tomoyo's face becomes redder as they walk to the shop.

TRING! TAR! TAR! TAR!

"Kya!" Tomoyo closed her eyes due to the sound coming to them as they walked in.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"It's alright, Daidouji-san," Eriol reassured her by patting gently her hand that squeezing his hand by his other hand. Slowly, Tomoyo opens her eyes and saw many workers in the shop smiling and congratulating them. There are familiar face among them. "Congratulation, Eriol, Tomoyo-chan!" The face of brown reddish haired girl that met her this morning. Akizuki Nakuru. It seems her part-time job is here. The dark haired boy asked her, "Can you explain what is the meaning of this congratulation?"

"You guys are the 10.000 couple that enter this shop today! Congratulation! You guys get a free teddy bear keychain!" The girl excitedly gives them direction where a bunch of keychain with different styles for couples. "Please feel free to choose whatever you want."

Then, she leaves the two of them to choose. Eriol and Tomoyo look at each other and turn in silent until she said, "Did she just said that we are a couple?"

"I guess," his blue eyes can see the embarrassed feeling in her amethysts so he changes the topic as he looks at the bunch of couples keychain, "Which one do you want, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo looks at the keychains. There is a tint of pink color in her cheeks, trying not to look obvious about what she feels. Luckily, the boy beside him also focus on the keychains. She just hoped that her heartbeat cool down in a second but it's just a hope since it didn't happen. "U-um… I don't know… how about you, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Before Eriol could answer, her amethysts saw one teddy bear keychain that uses dress with cherry blossoms as their motive, "Ah, look, this one suitable for Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiles when she takes that keychain to show it to him. Eriol agrees and he spots one keychain use chinese clothes, "This one suitable for Li-kun." Both of them chuckling because they remember the couple who went back earlier. While still chuckling, she saw one teddy bear wear a ribbon in each ear, "It's like Chiharu-chan with her twintails hair." He is nodding then look at the one teddy bear keychain with one line eyes and comment, "This one line eyed looks like Yamazaki-kun." They are enjoying finding another keychain like their friends. One with ballet costume is like Rika, according to Tomoyo because Rika learns ballet. Eriol puts one keychain that wear blue suit like their homeroom teacher which is Terada-sensei.

Tomoyo is really having fun finding the keychain with similarities like her friends. She spots one teddy bear keychain reading a book like Naoko. Looking at her so happy like that, makes Eriol feels happy too. He couldn't take off his blue eyes from her. Her smiles took all his attention just for her and she became the world for him. At the moment, she stopped smiling while her eyes laid on one key chain. "What's wrong, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked her.

Her hands took the keychain and show it to him with bright smile, "I found you, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

That smile almost make him blushed if he could't control his expression. He take a look at the keychain in her hand, a teddy bear playing a piano. Eriol smiles while nodding then searching in keychains before he took one and showed her while saying, "And I found you, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo couldn't help to be smitten when he said that with a keychain of teddy bear that holding a mike like it was singing. Suddenly, Nakuru ask them from behind, "Have you choose the keychain you want?"

"Ah, yes," Eriol shows her the keychain resembles Tomoyo. "I want this one."

It surprised the little girl that he chose that one. But, once again, Tomoyo blushed and startled when Nakuru asked, "How about you, Tomoyo-chan? Which one do you like?"

"I… like this one," she picks the one with the piano.

"Great choices! Let me scan this and you can bring it home for free," the teen girl took both of the keychains to the cashier counter where Touya could be seen. Eriol looks at his side towards her and asked, "Why did you chose that one, Daidouji-san?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why did you chose that one, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

They keep silent for a while and just staring at each other with a hint of blush in their cheeks before both of them bursting in laughter in the next second. "You are definitely a tough one, aren't you?" Eriol is still chuckling, so as her. "It's the same with you."

"Let's just say… we have the same answers, maybe?" After Eriol said that, he looks at her amethysts tenderly. She is nodding while smiling gently. They stay still. Looking at each other eyes that shows how warm they feel inside their heart. Their fingers intertwined now. It becomes more than any words to be their answers for the question before. He leaned closer to her and let their forehead touched. They close their eyes, enjoy the moment to feel and words are needless. "Daidouji-san…"

His voice whispers her name makes her heart beats so fast and in that soft tone she can feel what his feeling. It's indescribable. How it makes her happy, nervous, and embarrassed. She is quite in a shock state. But, that shock gone in a second and filled with so many pleasant feelings. Just his voice makes it really different. Just by him calling her name, it changes everything. "Hiiragizawa-kun…" How come she can't control her feelings about him?

"Sorry for making you wait!" Nakuru comes and gives the keychains. Her sudden action makes Tomoyo opens her eyes and makes some distance from his face. "A-ah, arigatou gozaimaisu, Akizuki-san," Tomoyo quite smitten when she accepts the keychain, Eriol too with his polite smile. "No, Tomoyo-chan, call me Nakuru," she insisted. "O-okay, Nakuru-san," The part-time girl seems satisfied then back to the cashier counter.

But then, there are a limo outside the shop. "Seems like your bodyguards are here to pick you up," he said when they look at the limo. She nods and looks at him. "Thank you for accompanying me while waiting, Hiiragizawa-kun," she smiled at him thankfully.

"It's my pleasure, my lady," Eriol kissed the back of her hand before whispering, "I wish we can spend more time like this."

The amethysts girl blinked as blushing then leaned closer to his ear and said softly, "Me too."

.

.  
Later, the singing teddy bear keychain attached to the sun shaped key and the piano player teddy bear keychain attached to a camcorder.


	5. Magical Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter based on Sakura Card Arc eps 63. After they finished swimming and on their way to back home.

"See you tomorrow," Sakura, Li and Rika waving goodbyes to their friends since their home in different direction. The others now walking together. Chiharu is beside Yamazaki, while Eriol, Tomoyo and Naoko behind them. They are talking about how delicious the pie in the indoor pool. "Yeah, even Sakura-chan take a way some for her family," said Chiharu. Tomoyo chuckling because she knew that Sakura's pies is for Kero-chan who asked his mistress to bought some for him as the deal to stay in the locker until they'll come home.

"But, luckily there is no more accident like in the wave pool," said Naoko who walked from Tomoyo's right side. Chiharu turn her head, "It's horrible. Maybe because this indoor pool is new, right? Not all the machine tested."

Yamazaki shrugged, "The important thing, no one from us was hurt. Rika-chan also alright. It was fun today!"

Chiharu and Naoko nodding in agreement, Tomoyo who just smiling listening to them realized Eriol's walked pace from her left side change a bit when they mention Rika who almost drown in wave pool accident. She is looking at him who has his friendly smile as usual but she feel something is different. Just slightly. She opened her mouth but then, Naoko took their attentions.

"Do you guys know something interesting? Beside ghost stories? I want to join fairytale writing competition but I'm not sure what to write. So many ghost stories in my mind!"

Her eyes look sparkling. "Because the theme is fairytale so I need magical stories. Anything come to your mind?"

"Don't you find one from the book, Naoko-chan? You read a lot of books," Tomoyo suggests although her thought is Sakura and Li since they can use real magic. Naoko shaking her head. "No, I want to write something original. Not from the books. I want to write new fairytale story. Maybe you guys have heard any interesting story that I can used?"

Yamazaki put up his finger as his habit started, "You know, about fairytale is—"

"No," Chiharu put her hand in front of Yamazaki's lips, "she need a story not a lie, Yamazaki-kun."

The others chuckling looking at them before Naoko turn her attention to Eriol. "Do you know any magical story, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Magical?"He repeated.

Naoko nodding, "From England, maybe?" and the others give their attention to Eriol who is look like thinking about something. To be honest, his first thought was the cards that Clow, his previous life, created. But, he knew it will make him suspicious because Tomoyo is the Card Mistress's bestfriend. As for Tomoyo, she didn't mention about Clow Cards because she promised to keep her best friend secret. Even she help her to cover it in front of Touya and the other friends.

Eriol stay quiet while the other waiting, Tomoyo try to not pressure him, she tried to change the topic, "Do you know there will be new shop around the pool?"

"Ah, I saw the pamphlet," Chiharu said, "I think it's a gift shop or something."

Naoko and Yamazaki seems interested and they started talk about it. Eriol listening to them and still thinking since from Clow's lifetime he knew so many magic, he still considering which one he should talk about. He remember someone when his friends mention about—

"A shop," he said.

The other four looking at him when they are starting say goodbyes because Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Naoko's house is the opposite direction from Tomoyo's. "What do you mean, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo still in his right side. Eriol smiling to them. He remind them about the magical story that Naoko need.

"I remember, a friend of mine* said there is a shop where you can get anything you want. If you have any wish, the shop's owner can granted it," he paused with a smirk and his voice become deep, "as long as you pay the price."

Yamazaki asked, "Any wish? Do you mean anything? We just name it?"

The blue eyed boy nodding with his smile.

"How about the price? Is it paying with money?" Chiharu looks uncomfortable. There are many stories about how easy you get what you want, the result never in good side. Like in Urashima Taro, the main character felt happy when he was invited to go under the sea and got a gift when came back. However, by the time passed over years and he became old after open the gift.

"No, the customers need to pay with their precious thing. It can be anything that the customers treasures as long as its equal with their wishes," he shown his smirk in flash, "Even their souls."

The other three look unsure till Tomoyo asked, "Is the shop owner... a wizard or something?"

"A witch, to be exact. But, it can be a wizard in the future**," he smiled to them. Naoko who keep silent since Eriol told the story look at him with sparkling eyes and smile on her lips. "It's very interesting, Hiiragizawa-kun!" She smile excitedly before asking again, "How to find the shop? Is there anyway to contact the shop owner like need to do some ritual of magic or something?"

"If you need it, you can enter the shop and become the customer. It's a magical shop so if you don't have any wish, forget about to enter it. You'll never find it."

"Waaah!" Naoko really amazed. She said thanks to him and others before went home with her happily running because she got an idea to write now. Yamazaki went home too after whispering to Eriol how good his lie then walk away with Chiharu. When they are left alone and walked in silent for several minutes, Tomoyo asked him about what (she accidentally heard) the boys whispering, "It's not a lie, right?"

"Hm?"

"About the shop you told us, it's real." Tomoyo looking at her left side, to see his blue eyes behind the glasses. "Right, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol keep his expressionless for seconds while staring at her who is smiling. He is considering to deny but his other side who took surprised with her question felt he was defeated already. "May I know your reason, Daidouji-san?"

Amethysts eyes look at the front while they are walking side by side. "I don't know. Actually, I'm not sure. But, I just feel that when you telling us about the shop your voice is sounds different when you help Yamazaki-kun with his lies. It sounds more deep and serious."

The little girl beside him is definitely excellent observant and smart. He suddenly felt that he was underestimate the talented singer who is specialize in vocal. She realized just by hearing his voice. If the new Card Mistress is Tomoyo, maybe Eriol would take another way than he used now. The boy smile with a little sigh. Seems like he couldn't hide it. "Would you believe me if I said yes, Daidouji-san?"

She blinked before chuckling. "You don't need to look so defeated like that, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Well, I am."

"Is there something wrong if I knew it's true?"

"No, it's just…well, I thought I covered it perfectly so I'm surprised," he said with his usual smile.

"If it's help, you really did well, Hiiragizawa-kun. Maybe it's because I'm too familiar with sounds more than I thought. So, it's just coincidence." The girl smiling to him when they stop in front of her mansion gates. Eriol shook his head slowly. Some bitter smile shown on his face when he look down. The same tone as he used when told the story about magical shop, said, "There is no coincidence in this world. There is only inevitability."

"Eh?"

Her amethysts meet his sapphires.

That's the first time Tomoyo saw very mature expressions from the young boy. She knew Hiiragizawa Eriol is different from her other classmates. At first, she thought it's because he came from other country. But, as they spent time together like in the school's infirmary, music's room and at the teddy bear's festival, Tomoyo realized that is not the culture that make him different. Something deep inside him make him look like now. So sad yet so tough. It's not what usually shown on the face of a child who has more patience and try to be mature. But, it's the expression usually shown on an adult person who was going through many difficulty. Just a second, she feels she didn't know him before his voice push that doubt away.

"A colleague of mine* used to say that."

He smiled but Tomoyo don't know why she feels hurt when saw him smile (she think) sadly like that.

"Would you like some tea to warm yourself before going home, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

.

.

"Do you like your tea with sugar or milk, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

The little girl pour the tea while asked the dark haired boy. Both of them now in Tomoyo's room. She already change her clothes to purple sweater and dark grey short skirt when her maid bring the tea to her room. Her long wavy hair rest on both shoulder without any accessories that she usually wear. She look so simple, nothing special, but Eriol couldn't take his eyes off from her when she sit beside him. Due to his memories from previous life, he can suppressed any red color on his cheeks. But, his heart beating so fast it's beyond his control.

"Sugar, please."

At least, he managed to found his voice unaffected to the uncontrollable beating heart inside. Tomoyo smile gently while give him the tea she prepared. Eriol took the tea and sipped it slowly. Let the sweet warm tea calm his heart. Tomoyo also sipped her tea. When they are done, she asked, "How is it the tea?"

"This is…" Eriol recognized the similar taste from the tea, he look at her who smiling happily.

"I knew you would notice," she is chuckling. "It's the tea from England. I asked my maid to prepare it for you."

He took a glance at the table which has some scones, apple pie and trifle. All of them are England's dishes. "Daidouji-san, you don't have to…"

"It's alright, I want to do it. Besides…" her amethysts show her concern even though her face remain give him friendly smile, "…you look sad today."

Eriol just staring at her for several seconds before his smile slowly erased from his face. "Am…I?" He slightly sounds doubtful when asking that.

"When you asked Rika-chan after the incident in the wave pool, you sounds like blaming yourself for accident. The same tone also you used when you mention about your colleague and the magical shops. It's like it is your fault," suddenly she feels she was too far when Eriol just look at her. Nothing in respond. "I'm sorry… maybe it's just my imagination. I was too far… I'm sorry."

Tomoyo turn her head to face the table in front of them and locked her amethysts on their tea cups above it. She was a bit regret about what she said. It's just come out because she is worried about him although she didn't know what she said is true or not. But, the girl quite sure about what she heard. Eriol keep silent beside her. Tomoyo preparing herself if he got angry. Something he never showed it in school, so basically she can't imagine what he will do if he is angry. But… it's not impossible.

Both of them remain in silent until Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, "Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm s—"

She felt his hand on top hers. Squeeze it gently. Tomoyo look at her lap where their hands lay on top of it. Then, she look at him who had his head looking down with his bangs covering the blue eyes. "Would you believe me," slowly he raise his face to look at Tomoyo, "if I said yes?"

Amethysts eyes looks surprised.

She couldn't say anything for seconds and finally asked, "Why…?"

"I'm not around when it happened. Someone told me Sasaki-san's situation is quite bad and if it's late she could…"

His sapphires look at the carpet on the floor. Eriol realized he almost took innocent life just for helping Sakura and her cards. Obviously, he knew it won't happen with his magic. But, it didn't erase the fact that he almost killed someone. Even he was glad and sighs in relief when Sakura used her card in time. The same with the colleague from his previous life who running the shop* now. No doubt, it was his mistake. Tomoyo does not know all of it. But, she has been seen his apologetic face same like this. When they were in the school's infirmary and music's room, she knew he is serious. Tomoyo think maybe Eriol blame his self for Rika's incident because he's not there to help.

The little girl let her hands interwind with his hand. She caressed it while saying to him, "I believe in you."

Eriol managed his expression to stay still.

"And I do believe you are wrong to keep blaming yourself like this, Hiiragizawa-kun," she frowned. "You may think it was your fault, but it happened. It'll led you to no where, except hurting yourself. "

She feels hurt inside her when looking at him like this. Tomoyo didn't want to see him sad. He may not show it bluntly, he still wear the gentle expression like usual. But, from what she heard, his tone is definitely different. It's not drastically but just slightly. He keep silent as he still in surprised about what she said.

Eriol was hurting himself. Not like he didn't know it, he knew it. But he truly didn't expect anyone to notice that. He never wanted to shared his misery. Not to his guardians, not to anyone. Especially, the little girl beside him who has pure heart which led her to recognize his flaw. The blue eyed boy knew he couldn't say no when he saw the amethysts display how worried she is. Somehow, it warms his heart. He let out a small smile, "Don't worry about me, Daidouji-san."

"But, I am. I'll sad if you are sad." Her voice sounds doubtful before asking, "Is it wrong?"

He blinked before small again, "I don't want to make you sad."

"Then," her amethyst lock his blue eyes when her right hand caressed his left cheek, "forgive yourself, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol listening closely when she continued, "I didn't ask you to forget whatever you thought that you said it was your fault. It happened, nothing can change that. Just… forgive yourself so you can let it go and not hurting yourself by keep blaming. But, if you still can't, it's normal to be sad when we make mistake. It's just…I… "she smile gently, "… don't mind be your companion when you are feeling sad."

"Daidouji-san…"

"Can't I?"

He took off the glasses then lowering his head until the forehead touch her right shoulder. He can smell the lavender scent from her hair, it calmed him mentally. "I'm sorry… just a minute… I…"

"I know… it's alright…" her right hand now caressing his dark blue hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yuko Ichihara from xxxHolic
> 
> **Kimihiro Watanuki from xxxHolic


	6. A Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Sakura Card Arc Eps. 65 (when Touya's class shooting film at Eriol's house)

"Spinel, have you brought your book to my room?"

The winged creature answered, "Yes, Master. I will it read in your room after they start their activities. What time Ruby Moon's class will come?"

"Soon, I think. They are preparing all their need to filming. But, it took quite a while. Seems like they have a lot of things to bring up here," he walked to the front door. "Sakura-san and her friends will come too, Spinel, her best friend," the bell from the front door ringed, "Daidouji-san, has just arrived. You may hide yourself if you want."

"Daidouji-san is… the one who always record the Card Mistress, isn't she?"

Eriol nods and smiles when he was walking to the front door. Spinel noticed his master expression changes slightly. "Weren't you came home from her house a week ago or so, Master?"

His blue eyes are looking at Spinel Sun, a bit suspicious, "Yes, I was just drunk a tea with her after we finished swimming at the water park."

"I see."

"What are you trying to say, Spinel?"

The sun guardian flies above his right shoulder. "Nothing, you seems different when talking about her, Master."

"Observant as always," He smiles before his guardian let out a smirk then laying on his shoulder without moving. Eriol open the door and face the amethysts-eyes girl with ponytail hairstyles. "Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo smiles, "Konnichiwa, Hiiragizawa-kun. Ah," she notices the blue winged cat-like on his shoulder, "Suppi-chan, konnichiwa."

"Please, come inside," he said. They both enter and he closed the door. "Ah, this is for you, I made it by myself. Hopefully, it will suit your taste," she gives him the big box white of cake she made last night. Eriol accepts it with thanks. Tomoyo looks around the house. "What a nice house, Hiiragizawa-kun. So comfortable and elegant."

Eriol walks beside her to guide her to the dining room because the living room and such will be use for the movie filming. "Thank you, Daidouji-san. How about we drink a tea while waiting for the others? Sakura-san is not here yet. Her brother and his classmates are still preparing at their school before coming here. I think they will come soon."

"Oh, sure, Hiiragizawa-kun. Uhm," she looks a bit doubtful.

The boy smiles to her, "Yes? Is there something you want to tell me, Daidouji-san?"

"I'm inviting Li-kun to come here, do you think it's alright if he is coming too?"

His smile is not fading as he nods, "Of course, nothing to worry."

She lets out a sigh in relief, "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first."

"Don't mention it," he enters the dining room. "You may sit first, Daidouji-san. I will prepare the tea." However, Tomoyo is not doing as Eriol said. She puts her make up bag on the floor while taking the big white box from Eriol's hand. "I will help you. I will cut the cake so we can taste it while waiting. How about it, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol agrees by nodding. He gave her the small plates for their slices, then pouring the tea in blue tea cups. Eriol put the tea on the dining table when asking, "did you get any trouble when looking for this house?"

"Not much, the map you gave us was helpful," she smiles, putting two slices of cake to the small plate before put one on his side who was now sitting in front of her. "Douzo."

He thanks her before trying the cake. Tomoyo is looking at him intensely and a bit nervous. She keeps silent until he smiles to her and said that it was good. "I'm glad to hear that," she said in relief, "You're so good at cooking so I'm not sure mine will be good enough for you."

"You should not underestimate yourself, Daidouji-san," he smiles gently at her. "You are more than you are thinking."

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you overestimate me," she blushed a bit when smiling.

"Wouldn't you believe in me?"

He just smiles at her who is staring at him. Considering if he was teasing her or truly telling the truth. Either one or another. The next second, she sighs before saying, "Hai, hai, you win today."

The boy chuckled, "Don't look like that, Daidouji-san. It's just a payback for last week. We are even, then?"

"I guess," both of them giggling together. Definetely forgotten that Spinel still with them. It was understandable for Tomoyo who does not mind Spinel so much since she doesn't know the truth and thought Spinel is just a plush toy. But, for Eriol. His master. Spinel didn't know if his master still remember whether he is there or not. The sun guardian looks at both of them who enjoy each other company as they are talking and sometimes laughing. He couldn't say, however he prefers how warm his master's aura since the little girl came.

"Have you heard? Naoko-chan joined the competition with your magic shop story as her inspiration," said the little girl.

Eriol smiles, "I wish she can win the competition with my story."

"Me too, but I haven't read it. She won't let us till she win the competition, it makes me curious."

"Don't worry, I believe she will win."

"Is that so?"

Eriol nods and just by looking at him, Tomoyo feels that what he said is true although she didn't know the solid reason to think that. It's mysterious, like when she saw his mature expression last week. There is something about him that really different from her other classmates or any boy she knew.

.

"Ok, Class, today we will discuss about our performance for the art festival," said Terada, the homeroom teacher.

"What will we gonna do this year?" Sakura asked excitedly towards her bestfriend. Tomoyo also share her excitement, "Whatever it is, I'll make you the cutest, Sakura-chan," then she daydreams about Sakura in various outfit handmade by her.

The Cardcaptor and chinese boy behind her only sweatdrop looking at Tomoyo. Eriol just smile and asking, "What this class has done for last year on art festival?"

Both Sakura and Li turn their attention to Eriol before their face became crimson. Tomoyo is giggling when she saw them and answering Eriol's question, "We performed a play. Sleeping beauty. Li-kun was the princess and Sakura-chan was the prince."

"It must be good," Eriol nods to them while Li is mumbling that he didn't want to remember nor to do it again this year. "And what was your role last year, Daidouji-san?"

"Oh, I was the narrator."

The homeroom teacher got their attention again. "Last week, I've got good news that one of my student won a writing competition," the whole class turn their head to Naoko who is smiling," Congratulations, Yanagisawa-san." Terada smiles proudly and claps followed by his students who congratulates her too. Tomoyo takes a glint towards Eriol while they are clapping. She remembers his word about Naoko winning the competition. "It's like what you said," she said to him. Eriol nods, "I knew she got the talent." Agreeing with him, she assumed he said Naoko will win because he believed on her talent like Tomoyo did.

"To appreciate her work, I suggest we performed a play based on the story she won. What do you think, class?" Mostly agree with the teacher suggestion. So, it has been decided they will do a play again this year. Terada-sensei asked Naoko to explain the synopsis about the story in front of their class. After she's done, she adds, "Becaue we have time limit, I'll rewrite the script for the play so it won't be long."

"The story really interesting," Sakura smiles to the other three who sit around her. Tomoyo and Eriol are smiling too and nodding as their agree sign. Li thought it was interesting but he is mumbling, "But, still there is one princess..."

The class comments about how good the story and they can't wait to do the play so their homeroom teacher started the lottery to chose the role. Li raise his hand. "Yes, Li-kun? Is something the matter?" Asked the teacher. The chinese boy suggesst, "We should do two lottery. One for the male role and other for female role."

"Looks like Li-kun try not to get the role as a princess again," said Yamazaki and the class laughing including their teacher. "You shouldn't worry about that, Li-kun. You were good last year," said Terada-sensei. Li's face turning red as he keep saying that he doesn't want it happen again. The class laughs once more before they pity him so Naoko and the teacher agree with him. It leaves him sigh in relief. The lottery begins. One by one come to the front and take one folded paper which has the role in it. The teacher wrote the name and the role after Naoko watches every student took the lottery inside a bowl since she will direct the act and script writer for this event.

Li and Sakura sigh in relief when they got the supporting role. Chiharu was shocked with her role when Yamazaki seems confident with his. Rika got the role which has less scene but quite important. They still not have the main protagonists as the title named after them. When it's Eriol and Tomoyo's turn to take the folded paper, she asked Naoko and their teacher, "Can I be in charge of the costume, Naoko-chan, Sensei?"

"I have no reason to say no, Daidouji. I'll look forward to it," the teacher smiles gently, he knew his student talent since Tomoyo was the one who made the costume last year. Naoko nods and smiles excitedly, "Definitely, Tomoyo-chan. I can't wait! Now, show me what role you are gonna play? And you too, Hiiragizawa-kun. It all thanks to the story you told me."

They smile while unfolded the paper when Eriol said, "No, it's all because of you are good, Yanagisawa-san."

Naoko look at their papers and her eyes sparkling, "You two will be great."

"Eh?"

Tomoyo blinked. They saw their teacher wrote their names and their roles are...


	7. Rehearsal

"Congratulations, Tomoyo-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun, here's your copy script," Naoko handed over two copies of script to them and the others too. The class was finished half an hour ago and they gathered in class to practice for the first time. Naoko has revised the script for the play to match the time that was given to perform. Not all the scenes will be played, but it still based on the story that she wrote for the competition. Naoko looks at her friends and smiles. "You may read it first and you guys can ask me anything about your role. We can discuss it before we practice."

They nodded and read it in silent.

"My dialogue is very few," Rika comments while sighing in relief. Naoko smiles when she said, "I made a big change for your role so you can concentrate on your ballet competition, Rika-chan. But, still, your role is quite important so this is the best I can do."

Rika smiles thankfully before thanking her and promises she will do her best too for the play and for her ballet competition which is only two days after the art festival. On the other hand, Chiharu is frowning as she reads. Naoko and Rika asked her. The twin tails girl sighs. "I'm not sure I can do this role. It's antagonist..." she looks unsured.

"You can do it, Chiharu-chan," Naoko cheered her up. Yamazaki who stands beside Chiharu nods as he added, "Yeah, just do it like you used to whenever I started my stories."

Chiharu sighs in defeat and almost agree before she realized what Yamazaki said. "It means you say that I was cruel?" She looks mad then pinched his cheeks as he talks unclear, "Wehe huu hoo (There you go)."

The others are laughing.

Yamazaki rubbing his cheek after Chiharu let him go. He asked Naoko, "This script say that there will be a fight, who will do the choreography for the fight?"

"For that, I'm thinking maybe Li-kun." She turns her attention to Li. "What do you think, Li-kun? I heard from Meiling last year that you guys can do martial art. Just the simple one will do."

"No problem, my role is not have much dialogue," Li took a flash glance at Eriol who just smiling. "So, I can do that part."

Naoko is very happy Li accepted her offer. "But, for this scene," Li-kun shows her the climax, "does it mean me and Hiiragizawa will have a duel?" Naoko is nodding as a confirmation. It makes Li glares at Eriol with all his might to defeat him.

Sakura who saw this whispering to Tomoyo, "Ho-hoeee... Syaoran-kun looks scary... does his role need to be that scary?" Tomoyo chuckles. "His role and real life maybe not much different."

"Hoeee?"

Tomoyo is smiling and said, "Seems like we have many scenes together, Sakura-chan." The Card Mistress excitedly smiling, "Yeah! And I will be your witch friend! It's like us in real life. But..." she flips the pages. "...I think Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun will have more scenes than with me."

"Ah..." Her amethysts look at him who is reading his script. She can tell her heart beating faster as she feels something pleasant warming inside herself. When Eriol stopped reading and looks at her eyes before gave her a gentle smile, Tomoyo's cheeks turn it color to red.

"Well, of course because they are the main character, Sakura-chan," Naoko is walking towards them. "Is there anything you want to ask, Tomoyo-chan? About your role. And how about you, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Yes, about..." Eriol walked towards them and stand in front of Tomoyo. He shows the scene about his and her character. "...do I need to do the hug and kiss thing as you wrote here?"

"Eh?" Tomoyo blinked and re-read again that part. The others too. She couldn't believe her eyes as her face becomes redder. She heard Naoko shock voice, "Oh, my! I forgot to edit that part. Well, it was from my original story and... we can change it if you and Tomoyo-chan uncomfortable with it."

"I don't mind it," he smiles as usual.

It makes the girls shouting how romantic the scenes if he and Tomoyo do it. Even Sakura said Tomoyo will look great on it. His statement make others and Naoko asked her. "What about you, Tomoyo-chan?" Asked the girls.

"E-eh?"

All the eyes are on her. It makes her nervous. She feels doubt slightly untill her eyes locked with Eriol's. Although she still nervous but there is something on his blue eyes that calmed her and made her feel the pleasant feels in her heart. "Me too..."

.

.

.

"You shouldn't force yourself, Daidouji-san," said Eriol when they are practicing the antagonist scene. It was Chiharu, Yamazaki and Li who practicing under Naoko's suggestion. Sakura and Rika went to toilet so Eriol and Tomoyo are just sitting together while watching the other practice.

"Do I have a choice, Hiiragizawa-kun?" She shrugs and looks at him. Although Eriol is not specifying what he is talking about, Tomoyo knew it's about the scene between them.

"Everyone have a choice, Daidouji-san. You can use yours to refuse," he smiled. "You sounds regretful. Is it because of me who will do it?"

"No."

Eriol is not quite anticipating her quick answer but it makes him happy. True, that they sometimes show some affection more than friend to each other. Mostly they are just holding hands and recently, Eriol rest his head on her shoulder. One time, he kissed her hand like in the music's room and on her cheeks when Tomoyo was sick although she knows nothing about that. "Then, what is it?"

"It's... it's..." her voice softer as she continued,"...it will be in front of many people..."

"So, you won't mind if we are alone?"

Tomoyo is blushing in silent. It makes his heart beating fast. He can't resist her charm as he leaned to her face and almost let their face only a split hair apart before, "Tomoyo-chan! Hiiragizawa-kun! It's your time now."

Both were frozen when their names called then stood up and walked to the others. As they walked, he whispers softly so only Tomoyo could heard him. "Maybe we can practice ours in private."

She glances at him.

"How about it, Daidouji-san?"

.

.

.

Weeks later, they are not focusing on the practice anymore since most of them remember their dialogues or their act. Mostly, the boys still need to remember the choreography to fight and practicing on that. Like now, Li still gives direction to others while the girls are trying the costumes made by Tomoyo.

"It's so great, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura praised her. The other girls also satisfied with their costumes, Tomoyo feels glad with their reaction. When she wants the boys to try out, there is small circle full by their classmates gain their attention.

"What happened?" Naoko asked, the girls shrugs so they walked to the crowded. As they are nearer, it shows that inside the circle, Li and Eriol practicing their duel. Their move are so fast. It amazed the audience. Even Tomoyo. It's unquestionable for Li to move like that because he can do martial arts since little. Tomoyo knew it from Meiling. But... to see Eriol can balance Li's moves who was an expert... It's unbelievable. She knew Eriol is good in sport. Not only that. Academy, cook, music, but she never imagines he can do some sort of martial arts. It stops when Eriol finished his move to block Li's and let him fall on the ground. At that moment, their classmate are clapping with full of amazement. Eriol helps Li who look grumpy to stand up and smiles to everyone.

When he walked towards Tomoyo, he is smiling, "Were you done with trying the costume?"

"Yes, for the girls. You guys should try too."

"What about yours?"

Tomoyo stand still and smiling said that she tried it at home so she didn't need to. Eriol notices the change on her expression. "Then, I will try mine on my house. We will have our practice like usual, right?"

She nods.

Once a week, Tomoyo and Eriol will have to practice their scenes on private. Either on Eriol's house or Tomoyo's. Naoko agreed with condition on the last rehearsal before they perform, she needs to see it. Actually, Tomoyo and Eriol haven't practiced their romance scenes yet because sometimes when the moment is right either Sonomi or Nakuru would show up and it all turns to nothing. In two weeks, they will perform so just this week is the last chance to practice before the last rehearsal with the others.

"Nakuru-san not here?"

She came to his house after the class practice was done. He let her in first before closing the door. "I asked her to do something. I hope you don't mind that."

"Of course," she followed him took off the shoes and walked inside. "So... now only us?"

"I thought we need to practice our scene at least once, don't you think so, Daidouji-san?" He lets her sit in living room before leaving to bring the tea. To be honest, she agreed with him. But, when remember the scene it makes her nervous. To distract it, Tomoyo took out the costumes for Eriol. She puts it on the sofa beside her when Eriol came with the tea.

"Is that mine?"

He put the tea on the table with his eyes locked on the black hoodie cloak with a sun in the middle cut into a half as a motive. On the hood, the similar type motive but only half sun. "Yes, it is," Tomoyo said when he touch it. "I've got inspiration from a friend about the great wizard of all the time and I think it suits your role in our play."

Eriol smiles warmly. He knew when Tomoyo mentioned 'a friend' it refers to Cerberus and the wizard she talked about was his self. Clow Reed, his previous life to be exact. He cherised the cloak with nostalgic feeling inside. Tomoyo made a similar one like what Clow used to wear. She noticed Eriol looks different. Those mature face showed up again. "Do you... like it?"

He nods, still smiling gently.

"Let me help you wear it," she said as she put the cloak on his. While helping him she said, " I never knew you can do martial arts."

"Li-kun taught us, remember?"

"But, you guys never practice that moves before. It's different from what he taught."

He smirks, "Well, let's just say, I've learnt martial arts long time ago."

"And... Li-kun realized that so he challenged you to be serious?"

"You could say so."

She pats on his cloack, smiling happily, "There. It fits your perfectly."

He smiles, "Well done, Daidouji-san. I believe your costume will be more dazzling."

Her face turned slightly sad with her happy smile. He asked, "What is it, Daidouji-san? Is something the matter?"

"No, everything is fine," she keeps her smile. Eriol keeps silent for seconds before reaching her hands with his own. "You sounded so unsure," he said in worried and focus to look at her. "Would you mind to tell me?"

Her amethyst eyes wonder a bit before smiling sadly. "I haven't make my own costume..."

"Is it because you finished the others first and don't have time to make your own? Are you tired?"

She shook her head gently, "I'm fine, Hiiragizawa-kun. I have time to rest and all. Really. It's just... it's the main character. I... never imagine I'm the one who will get the role. I can't picture myself in my role... so... I haven't make my costume."

Both of them stay in silent for seconds before Eriol chuckling. Tomoyo looks at him in confuse with her head tilted a bit to the right. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I'm sorry," he smiles like usual. "For a second, I thought you use your dialogue to start practice our scene. Because it turns out you feel the same way like your role, isn't it?"

Tomoyo thought about what he said and compares her feelings to her role. "Ah." It was kinda same and surprised her.

Eriol is chuckling before asked, "May I?"

She is nodding with slightly blushing. Let him put his arms around her. Embraces her with gentle and warm. Tomoyo feels what she never felt before. She has never been embraced by any other male beside her family. And it's Eriol. The one who makes her heart feel happy just by single word or single glance. One side, she feels embarrassed but the other side, it calms her. It reliefs her and lets her problem go. She puts her hands around his back slowly.

Eriol smiles as her hands on his back. He can tell how fragile the little girl on his arms. Surely, he controls his strength to not crush her or make her uncomfortable although he does feels want to hold her tight. He can smell the lavender scented from her body and hair. Something he will miss from Tomoyo. "You're so cute," he said softly. Almost whispering.

"Eh?" She blushed, looking at him.

"What should I do, Daidouji-san?"

"About what?"

"I don't want to let you go."

She chuckled and blushed. "Then, don't, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Even on the stage?" He smiled. Tomoyo replied, "That one, you should."

"And... for now?"

She blushes more before snuggling closer as her answer. It leaves him smitten.


	8. Confession

"Wow, Tomoyo, you looks so pretty!" Said Kero from the top of Sakura's hair. The Card Mistress who wears the long witch hat snapped at him, "Kero-chan!"

They enter the dressing room behind the stage when Tomoyo just finished putting her earing. She turned her body to Sakura and Kero who just come in. "Thank you, Kero-chan," she smile at him who fly towards her. Sakura pouting while standing beside Tomoyo, "Remember your promise to not let others saw you, Kero-chan."

"Well, I'm curious about your performance since you use your star staff in the play," Kero explained that he need to watch over the play because he gave permission to Sakura to use her staff just as a property for her role. Tomoyo chuckling looking at them. Luckily, no one inside the room now. They supposed to be near the stage now because it's almost time for them to perform. "Besides," Kero point at Tomoyo with happy face, "look, how pretty she is! I certainly won't miss this play!"

"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan, you really beautiful!" Now, Sakura focus on Tomoyo who wear white long sleeves empire dress off shoulder with big lavender ribbon at the back. Some plum blossom flower decorate the chest area of the dress and on the sleeves. Her hair curlier than usual. Two parts frame her face and hanged untill her chest while the rest stay on the back with waterfall braid curls. The tiara on top of her hair, her earings and her necklace had the same design using pearls. The cheeks is rosy pink match with her pink lipstick and her eye shadow. "It's quite different from all the dress you've made before," said Sakura still eyeing her best friend outfit.

Sakura wear mint tosca short dress with no sleeves. On the collar and on top of her gloves there is star accessories match with her staff. Her hat, shoes, and gloves had the same color with the dress. Tomoyo blushed when Sakura compliment her dress and feels happy that The Card Mistress can tell the difference of her handmade. "Actually... this dress was made by Hiiragizawa-kun..."

"Heeeeeeee!" Sakura surprised. Kero-chan thinking then asked, "Is he the transferred student from England whose cloack you made inspired by Clow?"

She is nodding, giving Sakura admired the dress more. "Hmm, Tomoyo said his role similar to Clow so she asked me about Clow's outfit. To be honest, I'm curious about him after Sakura told me his personal traits," Kero looks serious and this took the girls attention. "I know! I know! He can do anything! Good in study, sport, music, cooking, now making clothes and so kind! Not many people like that, ah, but my father does," said Sakura cheerfully. Kero adding, "Not only your father... but also..."

There is someone knocking the door.

"Ah, yes?" Tomoyo hear Li's voice from outside that informing their turn will be next so they need to be ready behind the stage. "We're coming," Sakura walked towards the door with Tomoyo. She remind Kero to stay away from people while watching the play from above the stage.

.

.

.

"Did I was too late? Did I was too late?" Sonomi running to the hall where her daughter's play just begin. One female bodyguard beside her inform her that it was just begun and not too late for her to watch the play. She is coming inside the hall where the narrator just finished narrating to start the play. Sonomi walked towards the seat that reserved for her with all the camera in every angle near the stage recording her daughter. The president director of toy's company try to focus on the play when she heard someone who seat behind her.

"Touya-kun! Touya-kun! It's begin! Don't sleep," one girl shaking the shoulder of the man who seat on her right side. Touya answered lazily and yawning, "I'm not sleeping, Akizuki. I'm just sleepy."

"It's ok, I'll record it for you just in case you're fall asleep," said Yukito with smiling bitterly since he knew why Touya always sleepy and his camera ready from Touya's right side.

"Touya-kun," Sonomi greets her cousin's son, "Good afternoon."

"Sonomi-san," Touya just recognize his aunt and replied the greetings together with his friends who seated beside him. Sonomi accept their greetings. "I've just came, did I miss anything?"

"No, Ma'am, it just begin. The Princess's—Tomoyo-chan's mother, the Queen, got sick and no one can cure her," Nakuru explained the scene one. Sonomi thanked her and watch the play which currently change to scene two.

It shows Chiharu, Yamazaki and Li standing together with each one holding a wine glass (that only had cola inside). The only girl with tiara on her head showing that she is a royal family, laughing sarcastically. "It's work! Finally!" Chiharu who had her twintails tying together on the back made her look older suits her role as The Queen from enemy kingdom. She is smiling to Yamazaki who wear noble outfit since her role as The Prince, "Yes, Mother, and it's thanks to The Wizard from the East."

Both of them rise their glass towards Li who wear green cloak with chinese symbols like the one he always wear whenever capturing cards. He let out a smirk and said, "Your welcome, Your Majesty."

They cheers, the Queen sighing in relief, "She need to feel the pain because that weak Queen refuse my son's proposal to marry her daughter," Chiharu caresses Yamazaki's right cheek with sad face. He nodding, "Yes, Mother. It hurts me I can't have the princess. Let's take her."

"Of course, Son, with him," she look at Li, "we can take over that kingdom soon. Their witch will not be a matter anymore."

Their both laugh and leave the stage with Li. It back to the first scene where Rika as The Queen lay down on the bed. Sakura checking her with sour look and Tomoyo shows her worries when asked, "How about My Mother? I-I'm sure you can heal her, right?"

Sakura close her eyes in regret then facing Tomoyo. "My deeply apologize, Princess. This is not an illness. It's a curse and I'm afraid it beyond my magic. I'm sorry..."

"B-but, you are our kingdom's best sorcerer, The Witch from The East. You're so great and helping our kingdom without fail until now. How come you couldn't handle a curse?!" Tomoyo's eyes blurring with tears of hopeless anger. Sakura lowering her head as she looks regretful, "It's an ancient curse that forbidden in The East because unbreakable for my kind, Sorcerer from The East. Even the one who spell it can't revoke the curse..."

Tears falling from the amethysts eyes, "You mean...no hope for my mother...?"

Sakura looking straightly to her, "There is only one way."

Tomoyo widen her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"There is A Wizard from The West, he is so powerful and some says that he is the greatest sorcerer. He can grant any wishes as long as you pay the price."

"Where is he? Why not you asked him to come here immediately?"

Sakura said bitterly, "That's the problem. We, sorcerer from The East can't come to the West. Our magic different and their area is danger to us, so if I put my leg there, it will kill me. The same thing happens if they come to my land. It always like this since long time ago when there were two wizards from each land fighting. Rumours said that it was him and my distant ancestor."

"Then, what should we do?"

"Your kingdom is neither in our land, human can enter either The West or The East. The one who can meet The Wizard from The West is you, Princess."

"Me...?"

Sakura nodding seriously. "I've heard, he is quite demanding so he got bad reputation and it's not easy to find him. Only the one who had a wish can meet him. He can't be found by magic, but by a wish." She asked her, "Do you want to take a risk to meet him?"

Tomoyo wipe her tears and face her with full of determinate. "Take me to The West."

The scene change where there are many forest. Sakura and Tomoyo walked side by side till they reached the forest who had tall giant trees that covers any light from the sky. Sakura stops her steps. "Start from there, it's The West area. I can only guide you untill here. Keep your wish growing in your heart and I'm sure you'll find him."

"Thank you," Tomoyo walked into the forest. It's all dark without any light for several second before she saw a light. She walked closer towards the light that turned out to be a small house. Before she knocking, the door opens. As she came in, she carefully looking around. It was a small room. One bed, one window, one fireplace and one chair where someone sat on top. Eriol holding his sun shapes staff looking at her with expressionless face. Kero and Sakura who saw his staff from the back of the stage feels familiar with it but they don't know where they saw that. Eriol block their memories about Clow's staff because like Sakura, he used the real magic staff.

"A-are you The Wizard from The West?" Tomoyo shows doubts as she looking at him. Eriol still sitting when answering, "Yes."

She look tense up as long silent fill up the air. Eriol asked, "What it is your wish, Princess?"

"How did you—"

"If you know my name, you should know what I'm capable of," said Eriol calmly continuing, "you can reach my place it means you have a wish to be granted." It remind her from what Sakura told her about him.

"I want you to save my mother. The Queen suddenly seriously sick but a witch said it's not an illness. It was, a curse. Ancient curse that she couln't break," she stops for a second because all her sadness over flowing before repeat her wish, "I want you to save my mother."

Both of them staring each other in remaining silent.

Eriol stood up, "That's quite a wish you have. Can you pay the 'price'?"

"I'll give you anything you want."

"Do you know? My 'price' is different from others," he walked towards her, "some people said it's too expensive and maybe that's what you've heard. However, money or treasures are not the only thing. The price need to be equal with the wish. It must be something essential. I accept not less nor more than that." He stop in front of her and smirking, "Including a soul."

"T-then for my wish..." Tomoyo trembling.

"You wishing with a pure and kind heart for your mother. That is the most important for you now."

"So..."

"Yes, your heart is your price."

"My heart..."

"The choice is yours."

For several time Tomoyo keep silent untill she shortened the distance between them. Eriol asked, "Do we have the deal?"

She nodding, "Deal."

The scene change again to the kingdom where Rika as Queen still sick. Eriol heal her in no time. The Princess grateful and hugging her mother. "Thank you, oh, thank you!" Said Tomoyo, Rika also said the same thing. Eriol didn't share their happy moment. "It's too soon to feel relieve. Your kingdom will be under attack in few days."

All of them looks pale, "Then how I ca—"

"It's still on your wish for your mother so I'll help you," stated Eriol. Tomoyo couldn't say anything because only him who was knew her price. She saw him announce the war and remind the people for the kingdom to be prepared.

For several minutes the scene change for the prepared battle as Naoko the narrator told the audience the timeline move to the night before the war. It shows a night scene and Tomoyo walking alone . Naoko narrating that the princess feels sad about her kingdom and crying in silent. Eriol who stay awake hearing her voice. He followed her voice till he was behind Tomoyo.

"My apologize, Princess," he let her knew his presence. Tomoyo turn her back and facing him who is staring at her, "I don't think you should be alone at this time."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she try to wipe her tears but his fingers stop hers first.

"It's alright."

"Eh?"

"You've done enough."

The next second, Tomoyo crying in his chest while Eriol holding her close as his face show simpathy for the princess. "If only I didn't... turn down... their proposal to marriage... if only... I was born as a male... My mother and my kingdom... wouldn't have anxiety about... war... It's... my fault... my fault..."

The Wizard listening all worries from The Princess. She let out all her anxiety while crying sadly. Eriol who stick to his character has to keep cool while he fought the urge to kiss Tomoyo's tears who looks so real.

"I believe it's not your fault, Princess."

Tomoyo looking up, "But.."

"In this world, there are many people who never have sympathy about others and took advantage of good people," he framed her face with his palms and wipe gently her tears. "You have pure and kind heart, you may not believe they are exist but they did. Don't hurt yourself by keep blaming like this."

Tomoyo stay still when Eriol continuing his part, "Everyone in this kingdom loves you. The Queen, The Witch, the soldiers, and your people. Don't you think it's impolite to hurt yourself whose love by them?"

"Ah..." she smiling, "...yes, I agree."

The Wizard smile a bit before let his hand go and make distance from the princess. Both of them looks awkward after the sudden closeness they shared. "U-uhm... could you not tell anyone about me... crying?" Asked Tomoyo glance at him. Eriol nodding, "As you wish, Princess."

"And..." she stare at him.

"I'm afraid I should say no."

"Eh? I haven't said anything."

Eriol sighing. "I can tell you have a wish."

She nods, "I want you to tell me the result of the war."

Silent in seconds before he answered, "I refuse."

"Why?"

"The price for fortune-telling is different with your first wish. You need to pay me again for it."

They remain stay still untill Tomoyo chuckling. The Wizard looks puzzled. He asked about her reason to chuckling since he couldn't see why.

"I'm sorry, it's just you seems different from the image people had about you. They said you're cruel with high price and no compromized. But, to me," she smiling, "you're so kind."

"No one said that to me."

"You're so kind to remind me about the price or the consequences and you give me a chance to choose. If you're as bad as people said, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"You're the one who is kind, My Lady. You always thinking the other first before yourself."

She chuckling again, "Then, aren't we the same, are we?"

The wizard stood still for a while before smile softly and walked closer to her face. "I guess," he whispered as he lowered his face to hers and block the aundiences with his head, looks like he kissing her lips. But, he just pecked her cheek when the audience shouting how cute it is. Especially, Nakuru. On the other hand, Sonomi turning pale and almost jump from her seat to the stage with sudden anger. "You! You! Wizard boy! How dare you!" Luckily the female bodyguards can hold her down so the play can continue. The same thing happen with Touya who was held down by Yukito and Nakuru.

Kero who watch it very surprised since all he knew doing something like that it means people married and he thought that Tomoyo still too young to be married. Like Spinel Sun who watch it from Nakuru's shoulder covers by the Moon Guardian's hair. They shared the same thought and surpise expression.

While the audiences still got their reaction about the previous moment, the scene continue to the battle in the kingdom. So many soldiers fight and Yamazaki who wear the battle outfit shows up following Tomoyo who's running away from him. "Princess! Be my bride or you'll lose your kingdom forever!" Yamazaki grab her hand as she shouting, "No!"

"I'm not asking, Sweetheart, it's my order," he tried to pull her closer but stopped when Eriol come in. He success to protect Tomoyo by standing in front of her and facing Yamazaki with his staff. Eriol smirking, "I'm afraid it can't be done, Prince."

"Who are you?" Asked Yamazaki with anger.

"I'm The Wizard from The West."

Yamazaki looks surprised made Eriol smile. But, it's not last long untill Li shows up. "Then, it's mean I'll be your opponent," he suddenly attack with his martial arts but Eriol can dodge it easily. Eriol's face seems surpised to see him. "You..."

"Long time no see, Wizard from The West," said Li when facing him and kicking him again.

"Wizard from The East," Eriol still dodge it and they are fighting alone for a while, but then Yamazaki used this chance to take Tomoyo by force. "Princess!" The Wizard give his kick to the enemies who was defeated and rescue the Princess. He asked when helping her to stand up, "Did you get hurt?"

"No, thank you," she answered as the other people of the kingdom gathers around them. The Princess hugs her mother, The Queen and her best friend, The Witch telling them that it's all save now so she need to pay her price to The Wizard.

"What is your price, Princess?" Sakura asked with worry face. Tomoyo smiling, "It's nothing to be worry. Please, take care of my mother and my kingdom for me."

The Queen and The Witch look puzzled when The Princess walked towards The Wizard with a knife in her hand. "Thank you for granting my wish... I'll give you my price now," she said as try to stab herself that made everyone around her look at her in horror and shouting to don't. Just before it touch her dress, Eriol stopped her hand with his. Tomoyo's face surprised when looking at him.

"When I said your price is your heart, I didn't meant to take your heart out of your body," he explained. But, Tomoyo still don't understand, neither the others. The Wizard close his eyes for a moment then the lighting from the stage focus only to him and her with the music start as he continue, "I am not a prince. I don't have any kingdom. I am just a wizard who life long enough to know I'm late to realize my own feelings due to many years without no one to share it."

He step closer to her, looking in to her amethysts, "In other words," he holding her hands and kiss her fingers when asking, "will your heart be mine, My Lady?"

Her face turned in red although Tomoyo quite confuse, all her classmates feels the same when watching Eriol acts this way. When she saw his sapphires looking into her amethyts deeply, it makes her heart beating so fast. She can feels her temperature arise and stop when he say another words seriously.

"I love you."

One tear falling to her cheek.

Suddenly, she feels hard to breathe as her heart growing a pleasant feeling of happiness. It's so full untill it's overwhealming through her tears because it's not enough space inside her. She is smiling so happy with her red cheeks that made Eriol's heart beating so fast and couldn't take it anymore when she answered, "Yes, me too," he embrace her closely and she did the same. The next second, the audience give their applause and Tomoyo feels so embarassed so she whisper to Eriol, "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Ssh, let them close it and stay like this till then," he whispered back. Naoko who watch it just realize she was still shock before the applause awake her up. She narrating that The Wizard and The Princess live happily ever after then the curtains close the stage. Naoko hurrily run to the back of the stage when all the class gathering around Eriol and Tomoyo with congratulates and questioning with the end.

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Naoko runs through the student, Eriol look apologetic when she approach them and said, "I'm sorry Yanagisawa-san... to change the end part—"

"You're brilliant!" She excitedly smiling. "That was a good end for a story. Especially, for a fairy tale. I should think about it and not end it like horror stories by making The Princess die with her heart as the price. Good work, anyway. All of you, thank you for the hard work." Naoko thanked everyone and they congratulates her story. Next second, they are busy to clean up everything with full of joy since their play successes.

.

.

.

Tomoyo put the earrings in the box. She was done change back to her uniform and put the dress in one luggage. Sakura went back first to meet her brother and other her friend too. Because Tomoyo was the princess so she got more things to wear and take time to take them off so now she is the last one in changing room. She facing herself in the mirror and blushed when the end part of their play come to her mind. Tomoyo try to distract it by walking outside the room but when she opened the door, there was Eriol waiting for her.

"Hiiragizawa-kun..."

"Daidouji-san," he smile like usual, "have you meet your family?"

"Not yet, I've just finished change my dress," she answered with smile too. Eriol offers her to bring her things untill she meet her mother so they are walking together now.

"Daidouji-san..."

"Yes?"

"About the last part," it made her face turning red again, "I'm sorry to did that suddenly..."

Tomoyo smile gently before slip her fingers in his, make him look at her who said, "It's alright, Hiiragizawa-kun. Since it's not an act so... I don't mind."

"You knew?"

"It's the first time you said it but from your voice sounds so different, yes, I knew," she smiling sweetly, "I appreciate you said it in public, thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol smile gently and leaning forward to her face, "Anytime, Daidouji-san," he kissed her forehead. They both smile happily and keep walking hand in hand when she remember something.

"Ah, but the part when you said 'I am just a wizard', it's sounds so real to me," she chuckling and asked him in kidding tone, "Are you a wizard, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol smile mischievously, "You'll know it soon, Daidouji-san."


	9. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene taken from Sakura Card Arc ep. 69 after Eriol's reveals that he was Clow Reed (but I used manga's explanation which is Fujitaka also Clow's reincarnation).

Eriol put down the luggage and opened the door so Tomoyo could go out first then he followed with her things. Both of them widened their eyes when everyone waiting for them on the outside of the hall with some unexpected situation.

"You!" Anger Sonomi tried to reach Eriol but was held by Nakuru who shouted out, "No! Don't hurt him!"

On the other side, before the couple could comprehend the situation, two females bodyguards attacked Eriol with karate. As good as an expert, Eriol dodged it without any chance to let his voice out. "You go, girls! Give him a lesson for me!" Sonomi supported them when others look at the fighting in shock.

Tomoyo blinked and confused, "What's happening in here?"

"Don't worry, Tomoyo, I definitely won't let that England's boy go," said Sonomi pushing Nakuru who kept saying, "Tomoyo-chan! Go get him and run! Hurry!"

The amethysts eyed girl still wondering when she saw Eriol defending himself from bodyguards who keep attacking him. "Why he should run? Why Mother looks so angry? And why are they attacking him?" Tomoyo asked what she couldn't understand. All of them answered it together in one harmony, "BECAUSE HE KISSED YOU ON THE LIPS!"

The long black haired girl's face turned in crimson color while at the same time one of the bodyguards succeed in punching Eriol's cheek because he let her did it so they stop fighting. "Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo hurrily went to his side. She looked so worried and Nakuru followed her. "Are you okay?!" Both of them helped him to keep standing. He smiled with one hand pressed the left cheek which just punched. "I'm fine," he reassured his guardian but Tomoyo still not relief yet. She turned to others and look at her mother, "Mother, he didn't kissed me on the lips, it was only on my cheek."

"What?"

"It's alright, Daidouji-san," he stepped forward, smiling to Tomoyo then walked before stopped a few steps in front of Sonomi. Slowly, Eriol bowing to the short-haired woman. "Please accept my deepest apologies, Daidouji-sama," he said it calmly like the one who was ready to accept any risks, "I have no excuse for my behavior."

Silent came for seconds before Nakuru try to enlighten the situation by saying, "Ma'am, it was just an act—"

"It was not," said Eriol still in bowing position. All eyes on him now. Sonomi asked, "So you're saying...?"

"I do care about your daughter."

They looked at him in shock, only Sonomi who glared at him in angry. "As in...?" She got the feeling that this boy is different from her daughter's classmates when watching the play. His acting level is not for elementary school's. It felt so real unless he's got talent as an actor or there was no different emotion inside the character and the actor which means—

"She is precious to me."

By saying that, they understood what he really meant although he didn't said it so bluntly like in the play. Tomoyo couldn't help but feels so surprised and happy in the same time to him, "Hiiragizawa-kun..."

"Master..." Nakuru who was just knowing her master true feeling looked shock at first but then somehow she had a feeling about it before her master said it. Spinel Sun inside her bag who knew all along just smiled when he heard that.

"But! That doesn't mean yo—" Sonomi's word was cut by Tomoyo who stepped in to Eriol's right side and looked straightly to the person who always taking care of her since she was born, "Mother, he is precious to me, too. Please forgive him," then she is bowing to her.

"Tomoyo, honey," the short-haired woman looked at her child daringly after she was surprised to see her daughter's action quite similar to her cousin long time ago. When Nadeshiko admitted her relationship with their teacher, Fujitaka Kinomoto. To think of it, Sonomi also got the déjà vu when Eriol apologies to her. Looking at them, somehow she feels defeated like the old time so she sighed.

"Alright if you say so," she tapped the couple's shoulder so they raised their head. Tomoyo smiled and thanked her. However, Sonomi warned Eriol to never hurt her daughter in any way or he'll be haunted by her and pay what he did.

"I'll remember that, Ma'am," he said with his trademark smile.

.

.

.

Several days later...

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Daidouji-san," Eriol came to his living room with new tea he prepared. He poured it to Tomoyo's cup on top of the table. She thanked him and when he sat beside her on the sofa near the window, she said, "Ah, I brought the video tape about our play. Mother wants it to be edited by a professional so it took a long time."

"Of course she did, you are the main character after all," he smiled before sipping the tea. Tomoyo who is waiting for her bodyguards to pick her up also did the same after smiling and they let silent came to the air with her mind still thinking about the conversation before Sakura, her family and Li went back several minutes ago. About the truth of so many odd occasions recently. It was quite shocking to her when he revealed that he was one of a reincarnation from The Greatest Sorcerer together with Sakura's father. Her mind ran all about her memories about him until he took her attention back when saying, "I believe you are still thinking about it, Daidouji-san."

"Ah... yes, Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm sorry."

"Please don't be," he smiled gently to her, "if there is anything you want to ask, I don't mind at all."

"It's not it, it's just...well, you really are a wizard, Hiiragizawa-kun, like in our play," it explained the mature expression on his face and how he was so different from the boys she ever met, also why Nakuru was there with her mother when their play was finished to rescue her master. Tomoyo's smile a bit awkward with her eyes on her tea cup which she put back on the table. "And a greatest one."

"Was," he still smile when put his left hand on her fingers, "Sakura-san helped me to give my half magic in to her father so I'm not the greatest anymore." But his smile changed to a sad one before adding, "I was reborn. Even though I have Clow's memories, I'm not the same person anymore."

"Hiiragizawa-kun..." Tomoyo could see his feeling although she couldn't imagine how it feels to be reborn and such. Whatever it is, it must be quite unpleasant since he showed a bitter smile like that. It hurt her to see him with that expression. She caressed his hand that touched her fingers before. She asked gently, "Is this the reason why you want a forgiveness for me in music room*?"

"Yes," he looked apologetic like in music room months ago, "Will you forgive me for not telling you the truth and made Sakura-san in trouble?"

"You always know about the future without me need to answer you, don't you?"

"My magic now is not capable to do so and even before, no matter how much power I had...the hearts are difficult to predict," Eriol might seem so calm in his gestures, his words and expression but Tomoyo could sense a slight of doubt in his voice. Rather a doubt, it's more of a worry and regret combined together. She didn't like this situation.

Tomoyo frowned.

She closed her eyes and remembered all Sakura's moment when changing Clow Cards into Sakura Card. Tomoyo believed with her heart about her best friend magic ability... even so, she still worry about Sakura. Especially, she couldn't help anything in magic. She spoke softly, "Although I don't have magic, I understand what Clow-san's intention and for you to help Sakura-chan changing the cards... I must say thank you."

"Daidouji-san..."

"But... I can't help to keep wondering..." tears fell on her cheeks, "...why I never realize it before?"

She couldn't hold her tears any longer and pretended the truth didn't affect her. Tomoyo confident enough with her observation skill especially around Sakura. When Li suspected that Eriol may falling in love with Sakura, Tomoyo knew he wasn't, even before both of them become closer. She was more than shocked when learned the truth to the point she hoped it wasn't real but it was useless. She knew this is reality and it's not like she couldn't understand Eriol's objective with Clow's legacy and all, she understood. However, it really turned her down so she said, "I'm sorry..."

"Please don't be sorry," Eriol smiled sadly. He foreseen this with Clow's magic some time ago. That's why he asked her a forgiveness in the music room because he couldn't bear her tears. In a hope that he wouldn't come to this moment and seeing her tears. But, it seems like he couldn't change the future and accepted the reality that Tomoyo couldn't forgive him. "I'm the one who need to say sorry..." He wiped her tears and caressed her cheek. It killed him to see her like this so he hugged her gently. Let her cried on his shoulder with his right hand on her back. He opened his mouth to say something but apparently nothing was come out so he just kept quite for as long as she cried.

Minutes later, Tomoyo calmed herself down since being embraced by Eriol felt so comfortable. She took a deep sigh before inched away from him then looked at Eriol one the same level and smiled calmly, "I promised so I'll forgive you."

"You don't have to, Daidouji-san..."

"I will, but before that... can you do me a favor, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Anything," he thought that he didn't deserve forgiveness but if his beloved willing to give him one, Eriol would do anything for Tomoyo.

She grabbed his hand with sparkling eyes when asked, "Can I taping you wearing costumes that I've made?"

Eriol widened his eyes in surprised.

He was quite not sure about what he just heard. Deep inside, he wanted to believe that he was misheard but Eriol needed to face reality when Tomoyo asked how many costume he owned like the one he wore when testing Sakura yesterday. He answered that he has only one.

"Oh, what a pity, the motive is good and match with your staff, but a bit too plain, don't you think?" Her amethysts eyes still sparkling but looking up a bit with imagination about costume for Eriol in her mind, "Black suits you but dark blue with a bit gold color on the edges or sun shaped bros in your cloak will match better with your eyes and staff, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

She kept going on and on about idea of Eriol's costumes and accessories. Eriol once saw Sakura in this position and pitied her but never thought he'll be in same position. He stayed still listening her in surprised, especially when she added with sad expression, "I'm sad I never got a chance to tape you when you used your magic in many occasion before. Oh... if only I knew sooner that you are a magician like Sakura-chan... I would—"

"Wait, you mean... you were crying before because of that?"

She nodded sadly, "Yes."

"Then, what about me gave Sakura-san troubled?"

"It was what you have to do, right? To help her changing all the cards safely besides whenever you did that it gave me a chance to tape Sakura-chan wearing my costume so thank you so much, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"And... you mean to forgive me because you were sad that—"

"—I haven't got the chance to tape you wearing my costumes," she finished his line with deep sigh while Eriol still surprised for seconds later before he smiled. Truly, a heart is hard to predict. He thought that his beloved girl never failed to surprised him who had memories of greatest magician on the world. "I'm sad I haven't taped you because..." Tomoyo glanced at him with true gloomy look and sad voice, "you'll be going back to England. If only I knew it sooner..."

Eriol took her hands in his and bring it up to kiss her fingers, "I'm sorry, Daidouji-san... I'll be back to Japan as soon as I can..."

She nodded, "Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun. I understand..."

"I will always contact you," he said bringing his face closer to hers. She smiles as their forehead touched each other, "I believe you will."

"Daidouji-san."

"Yes?"

Eriol smiled happily, "I love you, Daidouji-san."

She became smitten, "I love you too, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Both of them were enjoying their last moment together before Eriol went back to England. On top of the table, together with the tea cups, there was a video tape that was brought by Tomoyo to Eriol. The one about their play. On the edge of the cover from the video tape, showed the title which is—

.

.

.

**Wizard and The Princess**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fo reading! Please leave a comment if you don't mind!


End file.
